hello and good bye
by kazufika hanazono
Summary: sebuah pertemuan pasti akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Dan itulah yang mereka alami. First fanfic, bad summary.


**Hello and good bye**

one shot fanfiction. My first fanfic

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin punya Koge Donbo**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan de el el**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading minna ^^**

Dia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki kelas barunya,ditemani dengan seorang guru di sampingnya. Gadis cantik itu menarik napas tenang dan memandang seisi kelas dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Yui-sensei,wali dari kelas tersebut,kelas 8A.

"Pagi sensei.." jawab semua murid di kelas itu.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman , Karin perkenalkan dirimu"

Gadis bernama Karin itupun membuka suaranya.

"Hai teman-teman..perkenalkan namaku Karin,Karin Hanazono. Aku pindahan dari kota Hokaido. Mohon bantuannya" Karin memperkenalkan diri dengan lantang dan tak lupa memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada seisi kelas.

"Nah,kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di pojok kelas" ujar Yui sensei

"Terima kasih sensei"

Lalu Karinpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Suasana di kelas itu masih hening tidak ada satu muridpun yang tak jarang murid laki-laki maupun perempuan di kelas itu sesekali melihat ke arah Karin dan memberikan senyum hangat padanya dan berulang kalipun Karin membalas senyum mereka.

Pelajaran pertamapun dimulai dan dilalui Karin dengan lancar tanpa ada satu halpun yang ia tidak mengerti selama pelajaran berlangsung.

**TEEET..**

Bel tanda istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi.

Terlihat dua orang gadis dan satu laki-laki menghampiri bangku Karin.

"Halloo Karin,salam kenal perkenalkan namaku Miyon" kata gadis bersurai hijau tosca itu.

"Aku Micchi, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Micchi itu.

"Dan aku Himeka" suara lembut milik gadis bernama Himeka itu membuat Karin tersenyum,dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai membuat Himeka terlihat sangat manis di mata Karin.

"Hn,salam kenal juga teman-teman. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian"

"AH iya. Aku juga mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu" ujar Himeka tiba-tiba dan menarik seseorang dari bangku sebelah Karin. Dan sepertinya tindakan Himeka membuat orang itu sedikit jengkel.

"Apa sih Himeka, tidak usah tarik-tarik kaya gitu juga kali" bentak laki-laki itu.

"Hehehe…maaf Kazune. Nah ayo perkenalkan dirimu"perintah Himeka.

"Hn,aku Kazune" ujar laki-laki dengan rambut blode dan mata biru shappirenya itu memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Kazune,dia laki-laki yang tampan dan merupakan idola di sekolah.

"Aaa… iya,salam kenal Kazune"

"Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Micchi menyerukan suaranya. Lalu mereka berlima pergi ke kantin bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah tiga minggu lamanya Karin lalui di sekolah barunya. Banyak hal yang dia pelajari selama tiga minggu ini. Karin sudah sangat akrab dengan , Miyon, Mcchi dan Kazune. Dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat teman-temannya. Dari Himeka yang pemalu dan terkadang ceroboh. Miyon yang sedikt usil tapi sangat baik dan dia sangat pandai bermain musik. Micchi yang sangat-sangat usil dan seringkali menggoda Karin dan Kazune, dan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu sering terlambat. Dan yang terakhir Kazune,dia orang yang cerdas,cuek,tapi sangat peduli pada Karin. Itulah alasan Micchi sangat suka menggodanya. Hanya Micchi yang tau bagaimana perubahan sikap Kazune sejak Karin berada dalam kehidupan mereka,dan hanya Micchi pulalah yang tau kalau Kazune menyukai Karin.

Dia mengetaui itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dimana dia sedang menggoda dan memaksa Kazune untuk mengakui perasaannya. Dan tidak hanya itu, Micchi juga mengancam akan memberitau satu sekolah tentang rahasia terbesar Kazune,yaitu takut pada serangga. Dan akhirnya Kazunepun menyerah dan memberitau Micchi tentang perasaannya. Tapi Micchi berjanji untuk tidak memberitau siapa-siapa. Dia mengatakan pada Kazune.

"Aku adalah sahabat yang baik,jadi aku tidak mungkin memberitau orang tentang hal yang ingin kau sembunyikan. Jadi kau tenang saja,percayalah padaku. Tapi itu jika mulutku tidak mau mengatakannya" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kini kelima murid Sakura Gaoka itu tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah,tempat favorite mereka untuk berkumpul menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di sana. Mereka makan siang,membaca,dan melakukan banyak hal bersama di sana. Dan sekarang mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Nah,ayo kita tentukan kita akan kemana hari minggu esok" Miyon membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman kota? Karin belum pernah ke sana kan?" sambung Himeka.

"Yap..Himeka benar" ujar Micchi dengan semangat 45-nya #hehe..

"Hmmm…boleh juga. Lagi pula aku juga belum pernah ke taman kota,kita ke sana aja OK ! bagaimana denganmu Kazune? kau harus ikut ya.." lanjut Karin

"Males.. lebih baik di rumah, santai-santai, baca buku, tidur, itukan lebih enak. Dari pada buang-buang tenaga dengan berkeliling di sana. Lagi pula aku sudah sangat sering ke sana" jawabnya santai

"KAZUNEEEEE…" teriak 4 orang lainnya yang mendengar jawaban menyebalkan dari Kazune.

"AAAA…baiklah,baiklah aku ikut. Dasar menyebalkan" katanya kesal.

"AHAHAHAHAHA.."dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah,kalo gitu kita sepakat OK !? kita kumpul di stasiun pukul 8 pagi,jangan ada yang terlambat. Terutama kau " kata Miyon sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Micchi.

"Hehehe..pasti. tenang saja"

**TEEET…**

Dan diskusi panjang mereka pun berakhir dengan berbunyinya bel masuk.

.

.

.

**Kriing…kriiing…kriing**

Benda kecil di atas meja itu terus berbunyi,memaksa sang empunya kamar untuk terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"HOOOAAMM.. masih jam 7. Kalo gitu siap-siap dulu deh" lalu Karin,sang empunya kamar itupun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama iapun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Setelah selesai iapun turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Tak lupa ia mengalungkan kamera kesayanganya.

Sesampainya di dapur, terlihat sang ayah yang sedang memakan rotinya sambil membaca koran paginya. Karin hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya dan beberapa pembatu di sana. Ibunya sudah meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan saat dia berumur 4 tahun.

" PAGI AYAH" teriak Karin dengan kencang yang hampir membuat ayahnya tersedak.

"KARIIIN.."

"Hehehe.. maaf ayah" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah,habiskan sarapanmu"

"Iya ayah"

"Anak ayah mau kemana?" tanya ayah Karin di tengah sarapan.

"Aku mau ke taman kota bersama teman-teman ayah"

"Kalau gitu habiskan semua rotimu,jangan ada yang tersisa. Jangan sampai kau kehabisan tenaga di sana"

"Ayah tenang saja. Aku ini sudah besar,tidak mungkin kelelahan hanya karna berjalan-jalan di taman"

"Iya-iya,anak ayah sekarang sudah besar" kata sang ayah sambil tersenyum geli melihat putri kecilnya.

"Nah selesai,aku berangkat dulu ya ayah,daa.."

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"He'em" di balas dengan anggukan singkat dari Karin. Lalu diapun melesat keluar rumah menuju stasiun.

**Di stasiun**

"Karin kemana ? kenapa dia belum datang? Bukannya kemarin yang paling bersemagat itu dia ?" segala macam ocehan keluar dari mulut Kazune. Ntah kenapa sejak ada Karin,Kazune menjadi sangat cerewet. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu,Kazune yang sangat hemat bicara.

"Bilang saja jika kau khawatir padanya" goda Micchi. Kazunepun mendelik kesal padanya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN…"

Mereka berempat pun berbalik ke sumber suara dan mendapati Karin yang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Teman-teman maaf,aku membuat kalian menunggu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa Karin, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ujar Himeka,dia memang baik.

"Ayo" kata Micchi dan Miyon.

"Dasar merepotkan" kata Kazune sinis.

"Yeee… biarin, wleee" kata karin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Mereka berlima pun segera naik ke kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu bercanda, bernyanyi dan berfoto bersama. Sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa kereta sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"SAMPAIIII.." teriak Karin dan Miyon.

"Ayo semua" kata Micchi sambil menarik tangan ke empat sahabatnya.

Merekapun sampai di tengah taman,Karin yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman ini merasa sangat senang. 'taman yang indah' pikirnya. Pohon-pohon rindang, bunga warna-warna dan ada sebuah kolam di tengah taman kota yang sekaligus menjadi pusat di taman tersebut. Dan di sanalah mereka berada, di depan kolam dengan air mancur berbentuk dewa yunani kuno, benar-benar indah. Di sana mereka mengabadikan gambar mereka di kamera yang dibawa Karin tadi.

"Oh iya,aku lupa. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di sana. Apa kau mau ikut Miyon ? Himeka juga ikut ya!" kata Micchi sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Miyon dan Himeka sebagai isyarat. Himeka dan Miyon yang mengerti maksud dari Micchipun menyetujui ajakannya.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua kami tinggal OK ! Kazune tolong jaga Karin ya " kata Himeka sambil tersenyum jahil,sepertinya dia sudah terkena virus jahil dari Micchi Dan Miyon.

Setelah Micchi, Miyon dan juga Himeka pergi. Kini di sana hanya ada mereka berdua dan para pengunjung keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Karena bosan Karinpun membuka suaranya.

"Kazune,apa kau mau terus-menerus duduk seperti patung di sana? Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan tau kalau harus terus-menerus duduk di sini. Kau ini tidak asyik sama sekali. Dasar menyebalkan. Ayo Kazune…! " Karin yang mulai kesal pun menarik tangan Kazune dengan paksa. Dan akhirnya Kazunepun mengalah menuruti kemauan Karin. Dan liburan hari minggu di taman itu berjalan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa telah lima bulan lamanya Karin bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Dan telah banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di antara mereka. Karin dan Kazune sekarang sudah semakin dekat dan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu semua karena bantuan Micchi, walaupun adu mulut di antara mereka seringkali menjadi rutinitas wajib di kelas mereka. Tapi selalu ada Micchi, Miyon dan juga Himeka yang menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan gelak tawa, dan semuanya terus berlanjut seperti itu. Hari-hari mereka berlima berjalan dengan damai dan menyenangkan. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak hari itu, sejak penyakit itu datang menggerogoti tubuh Karin. Sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan yang harus kita terima, walupun kita tidak menginginkannya.

**Flashback**

Saat itu Kazune, Micchi, Miyon dan juga Himeka di buat terkejut oleh Karin yang tiba-tiba pingsan, padahal keadaan Karin saat itu baik-baik saja. Dan ketika mereka bertanya pada Karin, Karinpun berkata bahwa dia tidak tau. Dia merasa sehat-sehat saja tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan diapun tidak sadarkan diri. Teman-temannyapun mengira bahwa Karin hanya kelelahan. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Di hari berikutnya mereka di buat khawatir lagi oleh keadaan Karin. Di tengah kantin,saat mereka berlima tengah duduk bersama di meja paling pojok kantin sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka, tiba-tiba Karin terbatuk-batuk. Awalnya hanya batuk-batuk biasa, tapi lama kelamaan batuk Karin semakin menjadi. Dan tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Sontak saja Kazune, Micchi,Miyon, Himeka dan Karin sendiripun terkejut. Tapi Karin dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan menepis semua pemikiran-pemiran buruk mereka, mungkin ini juga terjadi karna Karin kelelahan. Tapi kekhawatiran mereka semakin menjadi. Satu hari setelah kejadian di kantin itu,tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Terjadi hal yang sangat tidak terduga. Saat itu, ketika lima sekawan itu tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk memakan bekal mereka. Ketika baru sampai di tengah koridor sekolah, Karin tiba-tiba merasa sedikit mual,dan merasa pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan sakit di bagian dada dan punggungnya. Padahal menurutnya,ia tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas atau olah raga apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Lalu dengan segera ia pergi menuju ke toilet sekolah dengan pamit terlebih dahulu pada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Himeka, Miyon, Micchi dan Kazune kembali berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak mereka berempat sampai di taman belakang, dan kini bekal yang mereka bawa tadi sudah habis tanpa tersisa. Hanya bekal Karin yang masih utuh. Entah kenapa gadis itu belum kembali juga dari toilet. Mungkin Karin salah makan sehingga dia sangat lama berada di toilet, pikir keempat kawannya ini. Mereka mengira Karin ke toilet karna sedang sakit perut, karna sedari tadi Karin terus memegangi perutnya.

Karna merasa jenuh menunngu Karin, dan waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir. Kazune, Himeka, Micchi dan Miyon memutuskan untuk menyusul Karin ke toilet. Dan mengakhiri bincang-bincang mereka di taman itu dan beranjak menuju toilet. Sesampainya di depan pintu Miyon dan Himeka masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Kazune dan juga Micchi menunggu di luar karna mereka berdua tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan.

"**AAAAAAA…."**

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Himeka dan Miyon dari dalam. Sontak itu membuat Kazune dan Micchi khawatir. Mereka berduapun segera masuk ke toilet untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sontak mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi di toilet itu. Micchi, Himeka dan Miyon tidak dapat membendung air mata mereka. Apalagi Himeka dan Miyon yang terlihat sangat syok. Sedangkan Kazune hanya bisa berdiri diam memandang teman sekaligus orang yang disayanginya itu. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat melihat keadaan Karin seperti itu, tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengejutkan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazune dengan suara yang bergetar. Terlukis jelas raut kekhawatiran dan takut di wajah tampannya.

"K-kami tidak tahu Kazune. Micchi t-tolong panggilkan guru, beritahu keadaan Karin. Kami bertiga akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dulu" kata Miyon terburu-buru.

"B-baik"Micchipun berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kazune, ayo kita bawa Karin ke UKS. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di sana baka ! Ayo cepat!" teriak Miyon.

Kazunepun akhirnya tersadar akibat sentakan Miyon. Dan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Karin tergeletak tak berdaya. Lalu mereka bertiga segera membawa Karin ke ruang kesehatan. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Serta di hidung, mulut dan di seragamnya terdapat bercak darah. Mereka berempat benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada temannya ini. Awalnya mereka hanya mengira Karin hanya kelelahan. Tapi semakin hari keadaannya semakin memburuk. Setelah memberitahu bu Yui sang wali kelas. Karinpun segera di bawa ke rumah sakit

**Flashback off**

Dan siang ini, di sinilah mereka berempat berada. Duduk manis di samping Karin, untuk menemaninya sehabis sekolah usai. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu mereka berempat selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Karin di rumah sakit. Untuk memberikannya dukungan, dan membuatnya tertawa agar dapat mengurangi tekanan yang di rasakannya. Karena mereka berempat tahu bahwa Karin pasti tertekan dengan diagnosis dokter bahwa dia terkena kanker darah atau leukimia. Walaupun Karin selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di saat mereka datang untuk menjenguknya, tapi ayah Karin menceritakan bagaimana Karin selalu menangis di pelukan sang ayah setiap malamnya. Dari sanalah mereka tahu jika Karin sangat tertekan. Oleh karna itu mereka selalu berusaha untuk membuat Karin bahagia. Tapi syukur, keadaan Karin saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan begitu cepat. Itu karna Karin memiliki semangat hidup yang besar serta keluarga dan sahabat yang menyayanginya. Mungkin malam ini Karin sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit.

Setelah sore tiba mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang, karena Karin harus istirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

.

.

Dua hari tidak bertemu dengan Karin membuat mereka berempat merasa bosan. Tidak ada yang menceritakan hal-hal konyol, tidak ada yang membuat Himeka berteriak karena kejahilannya dengan Miyon dan tidak ada yang membuat kelas ramai karena suara berisiknya bersama Kazune. Tidak hanya mereka berempat yang merasakannya, tapi juga semua teman sekelasnya. Kini mereka berempat tengah berkumpul di kursi belakang sambil tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing, mereka hanya berharap semoga hari ini mereka dapat mendengar suara Karin lagi.

"Pagi teman-teman.. kenapa kalian bergosip di sini tidak mengajakku hah ?" suara yang sangat mereka rindukan membuat mereka sadar seketika.

"KARIIIINN…" teriak mereka kecuali Kazune yang masih menjaga sifat sok coolnya. Merekapun segera berlari dan mengerumpuni Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami semua merindukanmu tau. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja kau masuk sekolah" kata Micchi dengan raut wajah yang menggelikan.

"Iya Karin, kami juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Coba kau lihat Kazune yang uring-uringan saat tidak ada kau di sini. Itu sangat menggelikan" kata Himeka sambil berbisik pada kalimat terkhirnya dan membuat Karin sedikit malu.

"Hehe.. maaf karna sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku baru diberi izin sekolah oleh ayah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" kata Karin meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi " kata Miyon mengingatkan.

"Iya"

Lalu merekapun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ketika sudah menduduki bangkunya, Karin menyapa Kazune yang sedang melihatnya. Walaupun dia sedikit malu karena mengingat kata-kata Himeka tadi.

"Woi. Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu. Kau kangen ya.." kata Karin percaya diri, dan mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Kazune.

"Hehe.. maaf, aku bercanda kok" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn. Apa kau sudah lebih baik ?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Iya, tentu saja. Apa kau tidak lihat nih, aku sudah seh-"

**TEEET…**

Bel masuk memotong perkataan Karin dan membuatnya diam karna guru yang mengajar sudah memasuki kelas. Dan merekapun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka lalui seperti biasa. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah menginjakan kaki mereka di bangku kelas 9. Walaupun mereka juga sering khawatir dengan Karin yang sering bolak-balik rumah sakit. Keadaannya memang masih normal. Rambut indahnya masih terpasang dengan rapi di kepalanya. Tidak seperti penderita lain yang rata-rata rambutnya habis tidak tersisa. Itu karena Karin tidak mau menjalani kemo. Dia bilang itu hanya memakan banyak uang, tapi kesembuhannya dari penyakit itu tidak bisa terjamin. Biarlah Tuhan menjalankan rencananya. Keadaan Karin memburuk sejak seminggu yang lalu dan di rawat di rumah sakit hingga kini. Teman-temannya selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu menemaninya dengan setia, bahkan sekarang mereka masih di rumah sakit. Tapi karena sudah malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di rumah sakit

Karin tengah bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Teman-temannya baru saja pulang setelah seharian ini mereka menemaninya di rumah mungilnya yang lemah seakan-akan sangat rapuh dan akan patah berkeping-keping jika tersentuh benda keras. Dia kini sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah.

"Ayah.. aku ingin meminta sesuatu. Apa ayah bisa mengabulkannya ?" tanya Karin pada sang ayah.

"Apapun itu, jika kau senang. Ayah akan berusaha mengabulkannya" jawab sang ayah lembut dan memberikan senyum yang penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah pada Karin dan di balas dengan senyum manis dari Karin.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke Taman Kota ayah. Bersama ayah, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka dan Miyon. Apakah ayah tau ? di sana sangat indah ayah. Aku ingin ke sana lagi. Apa ayah mau mengabulkannya ?" kata Karin dengan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak dapat lagi menahan bulir-bulir bening itu untuk tidak jatuh di depan Karin. Melihatnya yang penuh semangat seperti ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah tuhan tega mengambil putrinya secepat ini. Tapi dia juga sadar,mungkin tuhan lebih menyayanginya dari pada yang mereka sungguh tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan putri kesayangannya. Tidak mau jika Karin melihatnya menangis dan membuat Karin terbebani disisa hidupnya yang berharga ini,sang ayahpun segera menghapus air matanya sebelum Karin melihatnya.

"Bagaimana ayah ? mau ya ? ayolah ayah Karin yang baik dan tampan sedunia. Karin mohon" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Bahkan di saat tubuhnya lemah seperti ini, dia masih bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita ke Taman Kota bersama teman-temanmu"

"Yeah… ayah memang ayah terbaik di dunia. Aku sayang ayah" teriak Karin dan membuat ayahnya terkekeh pelan. Lalu diapun memeluk ayahnya dengan erat dan rasa sedih yang mati-matian di tahannya kini runtuh sudah. Dia menangis dan terisak sejadi-jadinya dipelukan sang ayah, ayahnya pun sama. Ia juga tidak dapat membendung rasa sedihnya.

"Aku janji… aku janji ayah. Ini yang terakhir" bisiknya pelan di sela isak tangisnya dan mungkin tidak dapat didengar oleh sang ayah.

**Keesokan paginya**

Karin terlihat sudah siap dengan dandanan seadanya. Seorang suster sedang mengikat dua rambut indahnya. Dan terlihat sang ayah tengah menunggunya dengan setia sambil menyiapkan barang-barang yang dikiranya perlu di bawa.

"Selesai. Bagaimana ayah ? apa aku terlihat cantik" katanya percaya diri dan berpose layaknya seorang model. Membuat ayahnya sedikit tertawa dan sedih sekaligus karena tingkahnya.

"Tentu saja. Putri ayah adalah gadis tercantik di dunia" puji sang ayah.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih ayah. Tapi maksud ayah tercantik setelah ibu kan ?" godanya dan membuat sang ayah tertawa lagi.

"Iya-iya, kau selalu bisa membuat ayahmu ini tertawa. Kalau gitu apakah kau sudah siap ? ayo kita berangkat menjemput teman-temanmu, mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lama menuggu"

"Siap komandan. Ayo kita berangkat" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan sang ayah dan berjalan beriringan keluar rumah sakit menuju rumah Kazune tempat teman-temannya menunggu

**Di rumah Kazune**

Karin sekarang sudah sampai di depan rumah Kazune, di sana sudah terlihat keempat sahabatnya yang sedang menuggu kedatangannya dan sekarang mereka melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah mobilnya. Segera Karin turun dari mobil bersama sang ayah dan di sambut dengan pelukan dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Aku rindu pada kalian" kata Karin sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kami juga rindu padamu Karin, padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu" kata suara lembut milik Himeka. Dan membuat Karin sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah sehat ?" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau terus-menerus berbaring di rumah sakit. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktuku yang berharga ini dengan bersenang-senang bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku harap kalian mengerti" katanya sambil memberikan senyum hangat pada teman-temannya. Bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu untuk teman-temannya. Walaupun hatinya kini tengah menangis dan menjerit pilu di dalam sana. Dia sungguh tidak rela untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai anak-anak" kata ayah Karin, mereka bahkan lupa jika di sana ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Hehe… maaf paman. Kami jadi melupakanmu. Ayo teman-teman kita berangkat" kata Miyon. Lalu merekapun segera naik ke mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Taman Kota.

**Di Taman Kota**

Setelah sampai di Taman Kota mereka segera turun dari mobil.

"Wah… akhirnya sampai juga. Tidak kusangka Taman ini banyak berubah" kata Karin kagum.

"Iya. Sepertinya sedang ada pestival. Ramai sekali. Hei lihat di sebelah sana ada banyak permainan, hadiahnya bagus-bagus" kata Miyon girang.

"Apa kalian siap untuk memulai petualangan kita ? Ayo kita coba semua permainan itu" kata Micchi tak kalah semangat dari Miyon.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Apa kau tidak sadar kau itu sudah tua" sindir Kazune.

"Huuuh.. dasar heran kenapa Karin mau menjadi pacarmu. Kau itu manusia yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini " kata Micchi dengan tampang tak berdosa. Akibatnya diapun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kazune. Dan adu mulut mereka mengundang gelak tawa di antara teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menatap putrinya dengan haru. Melihatnya bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya semakin mengerti keinginan anaknya.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita pergi ke sana saja dari pada mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar" ajak Himeka sambil berjalan melewati Kazune dan Micchi. Micchi dan Kazune cengo di tempat ketika di lewati begitu saja oleh Miyon, Himeka, Karin dan ayahnya.

Mereka menghabiskan pagi itu bermain berbagai permainan di sana. Semua permainan telah mereka coba dan ada berbagai macam hadiah yang mereka dapat. Himeka mendapat sebuah boneka teddy bear, Miyon mendapat sebuah liontin cantik dan Karin mendapat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelenci yang diberikan oleh Kazune. Gantungan kunci itu ada dua buah dan satunya lagi ada di Kazune. Sedangkan Micchi hanya mendapat sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci yang lucu, yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan tertawaan di tempat permainan itu, sungguh malang nasibnya. Sedangkan ayah Karin hanya ikut menonton dan menemani putrinya bermain.

Setelah lelah bermain merekapun istirahat. Tidak tersirat raut lelah sedikitpun di wajah cantik Karin, hanya raut kebahagiaanlah yang terlihat di sana. Tapi raut wajah itulah yang membuat ayah dan teman-temannya merasa sedih. Bagaimana jika dia sudah tidak ada lagi di samping mereka. Apakah mereka dapat melihat wajah bahagianya lagi. Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepala mereka. Tapi jika memang itu jalan yang terbaik, mereka akan merelakannya. Dengan itu, ia akan bahagia di sana. Dia akan berada di tempat yang indah dan tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit yang menyiksanya ini. Walaupun itu akan menyiksa mereka. Oleh karena itu, hanya dengan membuatnya bahagialah yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu. Di tempat yang sama saat Karin pergi pertama kali ke taman ini. Mengistirahatkan kaki mereka di sana. Menemani Karin seharian untuk bermain di taman ini membuat mereka kelelahan. Walaupun tadi mereka sudah mengisi tenaga dengan makan siang bersama, tentu saja di traktir oleh ayah Karin. Tapi tetap saja mereka kelelahan setelah berkeliling dan bermain di taman yang luas ini. Mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun, mereka sepertinya tengah asyik bermain dengan pikiran mereka. Hingga suara Karin yang terbatuk membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Ukhuk…"

"Karin ? Apa Karin merasakan sakit ?" tanya sang ayah khawatir.

"Tidak ayah. Hanya sedikit dingin saja" katanya. Padahal cuaca hari ini biasa-biasa saja, malah yang lain merasa gerah karena berkeringat. Mungkin karena dia sedang sakit sehingga merasakan dingin di tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu pakai mantelmu. Sini ayah pakaikan" kata sang ayah sambil memakaikan putrinya mantel yang ia bawa tadi. Untungnya ia membawa mantel untuk jaga-jaga saat di rumah sakit tadi.

"Apa masih dingin ?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak ayah. Terima kasih" katanya lembut. Sedangkan sang ayah dan keempat sahabat sekaligus seorang kekasihnya memandangnya dengan cemas. Lalu Karin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ayah ? Bisakah aku berbicara berdua dengan Kazune?" tanyanya. Sang ayah dan ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk mengerti. Membiarkan Karin berbicara dengan orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikannya pada Kazune. Lalu sang ayah dan ketiga sahabatnya melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kini mereka hanya berdua. Duduk bersampingan di bangku taman itu. Setelah mereka pergi terjadi keheningan di antara Karin dan Kazune. Hingga Kazune memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?" tanyanya lembut dan menatap Karin dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Karin menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazune.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu di sini" katanya lalu menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Sehingga menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka lagi dan membuat Kazune tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hanya keheningan dan suara Karin yang terbatuk kecil sesekali. Dan akhirnya Karin membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Kazune tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kata **hai** yang mengawali semua pertemuan dan kenangan kita ini akan berakhir dengan kata **selamat tinggal** ?" tanyanya. Kazune hanya diam menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan Karin. Hingga Karin berbicara lagi.

"Apakah setiap pertemuan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan ?"

"Seandainya kata itu tidak pernah ada. Agar aku bisa terus merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama kalian. Bukankah begitu Kazune ?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Semua orang juga tidak menginginkan perpisahan. Tapi tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lebih indah di balik itu semua. Jadi kau harus tetap tegar. Kau tidak boleh mengeluh. Karena apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu ada di hatimu dan kau juga akan selalu di hati kami semua, karena kami menyayangimu" katanya sambil menerawang langit siang itu.

"Lalu…. Apakah kau akan rela melepasku jika suatu waktu kata **selamat tinggal** itu akhirnya aku ucapkan ?"

Kazune terdiam. Jujur saja, dia sungguh tidak rela jika itu semua harus terjadi. Siapa yang rela jika harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai. Tidak ada, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau kehilangan. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh egois. Dia harus rela untuk melepaskannya demi kebahagiaannya.

"Aku harap kau jangan bersedih jika saat itu tiba. Karena seperti katamu, bahwa aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Kapanpun itu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau harus berjanji, kau tidak boleh bersedih jika kata **selamat tinggal** itu keluar pada suatu saat. Janji ?" lanjutnya dan semakin membuat hati Kazune mencelos mendengarnya. Karin mengangkat kelingkingnya. Dan dengan berat hati Kazunepun mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Walaupun ia tidak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang meluncur dari matanya.

"Janji. Aku janji" ucap Kazune, lalu meraih tangan Karin dan memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau jika Karin harus pergi meninggalkannya. Dan tangisan mereka berduapun pecah seketika. Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Tapi ketiga temannya dan sang ayahpun ikut terisak pilu melihat mereka dari belakang. Seperti bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ukhuk…ukhuk ukhuk"

Karin melepas pelukannya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Berbeda dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, terasa beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya. Dadanya terasa seperti dihantam sebuah palu. Dan astaga, Kazune terkejut melihatnya. Wajahnya seperti mayat hidup sekarang, sangat pucat. Dan sekarang Karin tengah mencengkram tangan Kazune dengan erat, sangat erat. Kazune dapat merasakan tangan Karin yang dingin yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, seperti menahan sakit. Matanya ia pejamkan erat dan suara batukan yang keras terus keluar dari mulutnya. Kazune membatu. Bodoh, bodoh, dia terus merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ini kembali terjadi, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menolong Karin yang sedang kesakitan. Ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya dan menolong Karin. Tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan untuk bernapas saja terasa susah. Tenggorokkannya tercekat, rasanya seperti di tercekik. Untungnya dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya dan ayah Karin segera berlari kearah mereka. Melihat Karin yang kesakitan membuat mereka berlari secepat-cepatnya menghampiri Karin. Sedangkan Kazune sedang berusaha keras untuk melawan tubuhnya sendiri hingga akhirnya bisa digerakkan. Dengan sekali gerakan dia langsung mendekap tubuh Karin erat.

"K-kau kenapa Karin ?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Micchi yang baru sampai di sana.

"Karin ? Karin kenapa ? kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang ya ?" tanya sang ayah. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata mereka melihat Karin yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah, aku ukhuk.. ekh " genggaman di tangan Kazune semakin mengendur. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Dengan segera sang ayahpun menggendongnya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit mereka segera membawa Karin ke dalam rumah sakit dan segera di bawa oleh para suster di sana.

"Karin yang kuat ya. Ayah akan selalu di samping Karin" kata sang ayah memberi semangat.

"A-ayah…haah..s-sakit ayah"

"Hiks..Karin..Karin pasti kuat" kata Himeka.

"Iya. Kami akan selalu ada di dekatmu. Kau tidak usah takut"kata Miyon.

"Karin…." Kata Micchi lirih. Kazune menggenggam erat tangan Karin dan mengusap setiap air mata yang jatuh dipipi Karin. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan. Sepanjang perjalanan di lorong rumah sakit hanya terdengar tangisan dan seruan lirih dari mereka. Dokter dan para suster yang ikut serta di sanapun ikut menangis melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan ini. Hingga tautan tangan merekapun harus terlepas dengan masuknya Karin di ruang ICU.

Mereka terus menunggu dan berdoa agar Karin tidak apa-apa. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dokterpun keluar dan memberi kabar tentang keadaan Karin. Dan memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Merekapun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan itu dan tampaklah Karin yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis di tubuhnya. Tidak pernah mereka bayangkan Karin akan terbaring seperti ini. Lintas-lintas memori saat pertama kali bertemu Karin hingga sekarang terus berputar di kepala mereka seperti sebuah rol film yang tersusun rapi. Mereka semakin mendekat, dan sekarang berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. Karin sepertinya belum sadar.

"Kalian sebaiknya pulang dulu. Sudah seharian kalian menemaninya. Kalian juga butuh istirahat. Kalian bisa kesini besok pagi" kata ayah Karin

"Baik paman, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang" pamit Kazune. Lalu mereka berempatpun berpamitan dan segera pulang.

**2 hari kemudian**

Keadaan Karin saat ini masih sama seperti kemarin lusa, keadaannya sangat lemah. Bahkan keadaannya kemarin seamakin memburuk dan membuat ayahnya sempat kalut. Dan kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi sekarang dan hari esok.

"Ayah. Apakah teman-teman belum datang ? kenapa mereka lama sekali ?" katanya lemah, bahkan terkesan seperti berbisik. Tapi sang ayah masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Mereka masih di sekolah Karin. Mereka harus belajar. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah mereka pasti datang"

"Bisakah ayah menelpon mereka sekarang ? aku…aku" Karin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang lagi. Rasa nyeri di bagian dada dan tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Karin kenapa ?"

"Ukhuk…ukhuk…hoeks" tiba-tiba Karin muntah di pinggir ranjangnya, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Sang ayahpun segera memanggil dokter. Dokter yang diikuti beberapa suster itu segera berlari masuk keruangan. Sang ayah yang tidak tahu harus apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kazune.

"Tuuut..hallo paman, ada apa ?" tanya Kazune di seberang sana.

"Bisakah kalian ke sini sekarang ? kondisi Karin memburuk"

"Baik paman, kami akan segera ke sana" kata Kazune tergesa.

**Sedangkan di dalam ruangan**

"Cepat pasangkan selang untuk menghentikan pendarahan" perintah dokter. Sedangkan Karin terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

"Ayah..aku mau ayahku dokter. Hentikan, hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak mau lagi memakai semua ini, ini semua menyiksaku. Ini semua menghalangiku untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit ini. Kalian tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan" kata Karin sambil terisak.

"Aku ingin segera bebas dari ini semua. Jadi aku mohon dokter, tolong hentikan memakaikanku alat-alat bodoh ini. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin ayah dan teman-temanku di sini" katanya memohon.

"Baiklah nak, jika itu yang kau mau" kata dokter akhirnya menyerah dan menyuruh suster untuk memanggil ayahnya.

Kazune, Micchi, Himeka dan juga Miyon sudah ada di sana. Mendapat kabar tentang Karin membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Karna jarak rumah sakit dan sekolah dekat, mereka tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan suster tentang keinginan Karin. Tapi mereka paham dan segera masuk untuk melihat keadaannya. Ada yang berbeda dari Karin saat mereka melihatnya, dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi apa yang membuatnya bahagia di tengah kondisinya saat ini, itu membuat mereka bingung.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kazune. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menangis.

"Aku sudah lelah Kazune. Biarkan tuhan melakukan apa yang ia hendaki" katanya sambil menangis. Tetapi dia tetap tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ayah. Terima kasih, terima kasih atas semuanya. Ayah selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, walaupun aku tau ayah selalu kesepian karena tidak ada ibu" katanya sambil membelai pipi sang ayah.

"Tidak sayang. Ayah selalu senang karena ada Karin. Ayah tidak pernah kesepian. Tapi jika Karin ingin berbahagia di sana, berbahagialah" kata sang ayah sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ayah, teman-teman, kalian jangan menangis. Tuhan sudah mengirimkan malaikat yang tampan untukku, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kalian juga tidak usah takut, seperti kata Kazune aku akan selalu ada di dekat kalian. Aku akan ada di hati kalian sampai kapanpun" katanya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tercekat.

"Ayah jangan nangis lagi, ayah Karin kan hebat. Himeka, Hime juga harus kuat seperti Miyon, jangan mau di jahili terus olehnya. Miyon juga jangan menangis, masa Miyon yang kuat ini nangis cuma gara-gara aku. Micchi juga harus tetap ceria, seperti Micchi yang biasanya. Kazune, Kazune jangan cengeng seperti ini. Kau jadi tidak keren lagi tau. Dan untuk dokter dan suster-suster terima kasih, terima kasih sudah mau merawatku. Maaf jika aku sering merepotkan kalian" katanya sambil menatap satu-persatu orang di ruangan itu. Mereka semua hanya bisa diam dan menangis, memberikan Karin waktu untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Ayah, teman-teman, sepertinya malaikat-malaikat tampan itu sudah lelah menungguku. Sepertinya ini saatnya, kata indah ini aku ucapkan" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menghela nafas berat.

"Iya sayang. Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Pergilah ke tempat impianmu. Dan bersenang-senanglah" kata sang ayah sambil menangis haru.

"**Selamat tinggal** semua" katanya. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya disertai dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya di dunia dan menghantarkannya ke tempat yang indah di sisi Tuhan.

_Akhirnya kata **selamat tinggal **itu terucap dari mulut manisnya. Dan membawa duka yang mendalam bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi di balik rasa sedih mereka, mereka merasa bahagia. Karena Karin pasti sudah bahagia di sisi Tuhan. Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sudah musnah. Dan di sana dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Tidak khawatir lagi akan merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, tidak khawatir untuk masuk rumah sakit lagi. Karena dia sudah bebas. Bebas dari segala penderitaan. Dan hidup bahagia bersama tuhan. Dan menunggu hingga suatu hari dia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya._

_**Hai **dan **selamat tinggal, **kata yang datang bergantian seperti matahari dan bulan. Setelah matahari berlalu, bulanpun datang. Setelah **hai** berlalu, **selamat tinggal **pun datang. Itulah kehidupan._

**_THE END_**

**_Author note :_**

hallo minna.. salam kenal. sy newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalo fanficnya masih banyak kekurangannya. sy mau ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih pada **Tiara-san** yang sudah banyak membantu sy di sini. mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai di sini. dan mohon bantuannya.. ^^

**thanks for reading minna.. ^^**

**review please ^^**


End file.
